Chimera (Mystic Force)
Chimera is a composite monster. He has three talking faces and they are its main face (which also had a small vampire bat-like face on top of it which actually appears to be its tail biting its head), a chameleon woman-like face on his right shoulder pad, and a bull face on his left shoulder pad. Chimera also has Dark Troll's left arm with claws on its fingers, Screamer's feathers, Clawbster's feet, a lobster-like face on its neck, a lion-like face on both its chest and stomach, and an eastern dragon head for a right arm, he is the final monster to be summon by Imperious, as well as the final monster to be fought by the Mystic Force Power Rangers as a whole. Character History Imperious created Chimera in the Dimension of Wandering Souls, from the souls of all the warriors Leanbow had defeated. The monster then did battle with Daggeron, and helped Imperious defeat him. Chimera then went to the Human World, and butted into the battle between the Rangers and Koragg. The monster was too powerful for the Mystic Force Rangers, even with their Legend Powers. After defeating them, Chimera ordered Koragg to send the Rangers to the Underworld. After Leanbow saved the Rangers and Udonna, he transported them to another dimension. Though Imperious, Necrolai, and Chimera soon caught up with them. The teens morphed and battle Chimera again, without their Legend Powers. But again Chimera proved to be too powerful. He was only stopped for a short while when Solaris Knight came to the rescue on Brightstar, the Unicorn. The Unicorn then transported the Rangers back to the Human world, and Imperious sent Chimera after them. In the Human world, Chimera grew to giant size. The Red Ranger used Brightstar, morphed them both to Titan Zord form, and combined together to form the Phoenix Unizord. The new Megazord battled Chimera, and the other Rangers formed the Mystic Dragon to join in the battle. However, the Mystic Dragon soon fell to Chimera's power. The Centaurus Wolf Megazord then showed up during the battle, and waited to fight the Phoenix Unizord. The Unizord was able to gather all the strength needed, and use the Final Strike attack to destroy Chimera for good. Personalty The Chimera is ruthless, bossy and headstrong monster, all he cares is destruction. Powers and Abilities *'Strength:' Being compost from the souls of all the undead warriors, the Chimera is one of the strongest and most powerful monsters in Mystic Force, he has a great deal of strength as he is shown to signal handily defeat all five of the Mystic Rangers in there Legend Warrior Mode with little effort, and when he grows giant, he is strong enough to throw the Mystic Dragon at the Phoenix Unizord with ease. *'Durability:' The Chimera is highly durable and can withstand many punishments from the Mystic Rangers in there Legend Warrior Modes, and both the Phoenix Unizord and the Mystic Dragon. *'Teleportation:' The Chimera can open up a wormhole and teleport to other dimension's. *'Size Changing: '''The Chimera can change his size at will. *'Lighting Ground Wave:' The Chimera can slam his arms and created an electricity blast that travel's across the ground. *'Lighting Laser Beam:' The Chimera can fire a yellow-es green laser beam with purple electricity from the eastern dragon on his right arm. *'Lighting Energy Ball:' The Chimera can also fire a yellow lighting energy ball from the eastern dragon on his right arm *'Lighting Blast:' The Chimera can also fire a blast of yellow lighting from the eastern dragon head on his right arm as well. *'Hyper Lighting Energy Beam:''' The Chimera's strongest attack, he can fire a large purple-es red beam of electricity from his mouth. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *The Chimera is portrayed by both Adam Gardiner (who voice the main face), Lauren Jackson (who voices the chamelon face) and Oscar Burt-Shearer (who voices the bull face). *Chimera has parts of Dark Troll, Clawbster, and Screamer. This may indicate they were previously destroyed by Leanbow and revived by magic. Notes *The Chimera is the first and only monster to be fought by the Phoenix Unizord. *The Chimera's name and appearance is based off of a Chimera, a mythical creature made up of three or more different kind's of animals. *The Chimera is the fourth fusion chimera type monster to appear in the series (the first being the Cog Impursonator, the second being Troika and the third being Quadra Org). See Also Category:Morlocks Category:PR Final Monster Category:Mystic Force Monsters